Amores Revueltos
by Akarifan
Summary: Esta historia trata de amores revueltos,los digielegidos no se conocian a excepcion de Tai y Matt...
1. Amores Revueltos Cap1

Hola a todos Bueno primero que nada este fanfic no es mio ps es que lo quiero hacer popular,ps este fanfic me pareció lindo y yo lo quería seguir pues la autora original no lo siguió y les dire el nombre de la autora y en foro en que lo escribió ella se llama Taiora_4_Ever y el foro .com bueno lo seguire y espero y les guste!

AMORES REVUELTOS(Parte 1)

En este fanfic todavía no se conocían Tai , Sora, Matt, Mimi, Kari, T.K, Izzy y Joe SOLAMENTE TAI Y MATT

Mimi apenas LA HABÍAN CAMBIADO DE ESCUELA y entró a una nueva escuela donde iva Sora. Esto comienza a las 10 a.m en la escuela, IVAN EN 3 DE SECUNDARIA:

Mimi estaba apurada, llegaría tarde a clases de nuevo, en eso SE TROPIEZA Y POR ACCIDENTA SE CAE ENCIMA DE UNA CHICA

CHICA: hay lo siento mucho, déjame ayudarte.

MIMI: no te preocupes.

CHICA: eres nueva verdad.

MIMI: SI, SE NOTA.

CHICA: SI Y MUCHO

MIMI: CÓMO TE LLAMAS

CHICA: ME LLAMO SORA TAKENOUCHI, Y TÚ.

MIMI: MIMI TACHIKAWA. OYE, NOS VEMOS DESPÚES SE ME HACE TARDE PARA MI CLASE.

SORA: DEACUERDO, NOS VEMOS EN EL ALMUERSO.

MIMI: NOS VEMOS.

YA EN EL ALMUERSO. SORA VA DONDE MIMI

SORA: HOLA.

MIMI: HOLA, OYE HE NOTADO QUE AQUI NO HAY MUCHOS CHICOS

SORA: SI, ES PORQUE ES SOLO PARA NIÑAS, PERO DEJAME DECIRTE QUE LA ESCUELA DE AL LADO ES DE PUROS CHICOS Y TODOS SON UNOS CUEROS.

MIMI: EN SERIO...Y...TE HA LLEGADO A GUSTAR ALGUIEN.

SORA: PUES SI.

MIMI: Y QUIEN ES SI SE PUEDE SABER.

SORA: BUENO, LA VERDAD ESQ NO SE COMO SE LLAMA PERO ES LA ESTRELLA DEL EQUIPO DE FUTBOLL Y AQUI TIENE COMO UN CLUB DE FANS, TAMBIEN, OTRO CHICO QUE ES SU MEJOR AMIGO Y TOCA EN LA BANDA DE ROCK DE LA ESCUELA, TAMBIEN ES MUY GUAPO PERO NO COMO EL CHICO QUE ME GUSTA.

MIMI: ESO LO DICES PORQUE TE GUSTA MUCHO ESE CHICO, PERO ALMENOS DIME COMO ES, DESCRIBEMELO.

SORA: BUENO, ES DE CABELLO CASTAÑO, OJOS CASTAÑOS...

MIMI: TOTAL, TODO ES CASTAÑO, OYE, Y COMO ES QUE SABES ESO SI SIEMPRE ESTAS EN CLASES

SORA: EN LOS SALONES SIEMPRE HAY VENTANAS SI SABES A LO QUE ME REFIERO.

MIMI (SIN SABER DE LO QUE HABLABA): ESTE ...EJEM...NO

SORA: HAY HAY HAY

RINGGGG (SUENA LA CHICHARA)

SORA: VEN VAMOS, TE LO VOY A MOSTRAR

ENTRAN AL SALÓN DE CLASES:

SORA: VAMOS SIENTATE AL LADO DE LA VENTANA.

MIMI: DEACUERDO

EN ESE MOMENTO SALEN LOS CHICOS DE LA OTRA ESCUELA AL PATIO Y LAS CHICAS SIEMPRE QUE SALIAN LOS MIRABAN POR LAS VENTANAS.

MIMI: AHI ESTAN TODOS LOS CHICOS, BUENO AHORA SEÑALAME CUAL ES

SORA: BUENO ES EL QUE ESTA COMO DEFENSA

MIMI. HABLAME EN ESPAÑOL PORQ NO SE Q RAYOS ES DEFENSA

SORA: YO TAMPOCO PERO ESO OÍ.

MIMI: BUENO ENTONCES SOLAMENTE SEÑALA CON EL DEDO

SORA: ES ESE

SORA SEÑALA AL CHICO…

MIMI: VAYA EN REALIDAD ES COMO DESCRIBISTE, GUAPO, LINDO, BONITO, TODO UN CUERO…

SORA: YO SOLO DIJE GUAPO

MIMI: ESTE…..JEJE…..BUENO….PERO ESTAS DEACUERDO, NO¿?

SORA: PUES SI

PROF: SEÑORITA TAKENOUCHI, PUEDE BAJARSE DE LAS NUBES Y REPETIRME QUE ES LO Q DIJE

SORA: ESTE…..EH¿?

PROF: PONGA ATENCIÓN

SORA: SI….UFF

MIMI: HAY SORA, SORA, SORA

SORA: Q¿?

MIMI: SE NOTA Q ESE CHICO TE TIENE PERO COMIENDO DE LA PALMA DE SU MANO

SORA: AHHH, SI

YA HABÍA TOCADO PARA IRSE A SUS CASAS

MIMI: ENTONCES NO ENTENDÍ, PB ES IGUAL A 53¿?

SORA: NO PB ES IGUAL 48.

MIMI: ENTONCES REPÍTEME LA OPERACIÓN

SORA: OTRAVEZ ¿?, LLEVO 78 VECES Q TE LA REPITO

MIMI: PORFA (Y MIMI PUSO SU CARA DE PERRITO)

SORA: DEACUERDO

MIMI: JEJEJE

SORA: PB AL 2 - C SOBRE 2ª ENTRE LA POTENCIA DE LA RAIZ CUADRADA DE 100230 TE DA IGUAL A LA RESPUESTA DEL PROBLEMA #3

MIMI: ESTE …EHHH, NO TE ENTENDI NADA, MIRA SI ESO LO DIJISTE EN ESPAÑOL, NO LO QUIERO OIR EN ITALIANO

SORA: JAJA

EN ESE MOMENTO TAMBIEN IBAN SALIENDO LOS CHICOS DE LA OTRA ESCUELA, Y MIMI VA VIENDO AL JOVEN Q LE GUSTA A SORA…

MIMI: OYE, ALMENOS TE LLEVAS CON EL¿?

SORA: CON LA RAIZ CUADRADA?, ESTAS LOCA

MIMI: NO, CON EL MUCHACHO MORENO

SORA: AHH, OJALA PERO NO.

MIMI: BUENO ENTONCES YA ES HORA DE Q LO HAGAS…..

EN ESE MOMENTO MIMI VA DONDE EL JOVEN

SORA: MIMI NOOOOOOOO¡, VUELVE, MIIIIIMIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡, JURO Q TE MATO

MIMI: ATREVETE

SORA: MIMIIIIIIII¡

MIMI YA ESTABA A UNOS PASOS DEL JOVEN, CADA VEZ MAS CERCA Y MAS Y MAS, SORA CADA VEZ MAS NERVIOSA, MAS TENSA, CON MAS PENA, Q LE IVA DECIR MIMI AL JOVEN….ENTONCES SORA SE PUSO TAN NERVIOSA Q SE HECHO A CORRER CON DIRRECIÓN A SU CASA..

MIMI: A DONDE VA¿?, (BUENO), HOLA

CHICO: ESTE HOLA ¿?, NOS CONOCEMOS ¿?

MIMI: NO, PERO NOS PODEMOS CONOCER…SOY MIMI TACHIKAWA

CHICO: SOY TAI YAGAMI

MIMI: MUCHO GUSTO, SOY NUEVA AQUÍ, OYE, MI AMIGA TAMIEN QUERIA CONOCERTE PERO CREO Q LE ENTRO LA PENA Y SE HECHO A CORRER, SUPONGO Q OTRA DIA TE LA PRESENTARE.

TAI: NO TE PREOCUPES, ALMENOS YA SE COMO ES TU AMIGA

MIMI: EHH ¿?, LA CONOCES¿?

TAI: NO…. PERO ME IMAGINO Q ES LA CHICA Q VA CORRIENDO COMO SI SE ACABARA EL MUNDO

MIMI VOLTEA Y VE A SORA CORRIENDO COMO SI SE FUERA A MORIR…

MIMI: JAJAJAJAJA, SI ES ELLA (DEBE DE ESTAR DESESPERADA)

TAI: JEJE, SI

EN ESO LLEGA UN CHICO…EL MEJOR AMIGO DE TAI

CHICO: HOLA (SE DIRIGIA A TAI, LUEGO VE A UNA JOVEN MUY HERMOSA PARA SU GUSTO) Y…. HOLA SE-ÑO-RITA (SE DIRIGIO A MIMI)

TAI Y MIMI: HOLA (MIMI SE PUSO ROJA, MAS ROJA Q UN TOMATE)

CHICO: TAI, NO ME VAS A PRESENTAR A TU AMIGUITA (Y VIO A MIMI CON UNA MIRADA MUY TIERNA Y PROFUNDA)

TAI: (NADA SE LE ESCAPA), A SI, MIMI EL ES MATT Y MATT ELLA ES MIMI

MATT Y MIMI: HOLA MUCHO GUSTO

MATT: EL GUSTO ES TODO MIO (MIMI SE PUSO MAS ROJA DE LO QUE ESTABA)

TAI: VAYA USTEDES DOS SI Q SE ENTIENDEN

LOS DOS SE PUSIERON ROJOS

MATT: ESTE…. BUENO…. YO VENIA POR ALGO PERO YA SE ME OLVIDO

TAI: DA

MATT: ASI, TAI LLEGAREMOS TARDE AL CONCIERTO

MIMI: Q CONCIERTO ¿?

TAI: UN CONCIERTO, QUIERES IR¿?

MIMI: MMM, SIIII, OIGAN, NO LES IMPORTARIA SI INVITARA A UNA AMIGA

TAI: LA Q SALIO CORRIENDO TODA DESPABORIDA ¿?

MIMI: SI ESA MISMA

TAI: NO NOS IMPORTARIA

MATT: BUENO NOS VEMOS ALLA

MIMI: OIGAN NO SE LES OLVIDA ALGO

TAI: A SI MI CHAQUETA

MIMI: NO ME REFERIA A ESO

TAI: BUENO, PERO DE TODOS MODOS VOY POR MI CHAQUETA (Y TAI VA POR SU CHAQUETA)

MATT: BUENO Y A Q TE REFERIAS

MIMI: A LOS BOLETOS, SI NO COMO VAMOS A ENTRAR

MATT: A SI ES CIERTO

MIMI: DA (MATT LE DA LOS BOLETOS)

MIMI: ¡!

MATT: ¡!

MIMI: ESTOS BOLETOS SON DE PRIMERA FILA

MATT: NO, NO ES CIERTO

MIMI: CLARO Q SI

MATT: NO, SON PARA PERSONAS VIP

MIMI:!¡ ( A MIMI CASI LE DA UN INFARTO POR SUERTE SOLO SE DESMALLO) (BROMEO)

MATT: AHHH, MIMI NO ES PARA TANTO

MIMI: CLARO Q SI, YO NUNCA HABIA SIDO PERSONA VIP EN UN CONCIERTO

MATT: NO TE CREO, TE VES DE ESAS PERSONAS CON MUCHO DINERO COMO PARA PAGAR UNA ENTRADA VIP

MIMI: PUES…..SOLAMENTE SOY VIP EN LA ESCUELA

MATT: AJA SI CLARO

MIMI: OYE NO ME DES EL AVION

MATT: PERDONA DECIAS ALGO

MIMI: ¡MATT!

MATT: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

MIMI: NO TE RIAS (TAI VA LLEGANDO)

TAI: Q PASA

MIMI: NADA

TAI: NO PARECE NADA

MIMI: ¡HAY NO ES NADA!

TAI: ESTA BIEN TRANQUILA

MATT: SABES MIMI, TE VES MUY BONITA CUANDO ESTAS ENOJADA

MIMI: ¡PUES SABES Q!...QQQ Q FUE LO Q DIJISTE

MATT: Q TE VES MUY BONITA (MIMI SE SONROJO)

TAI: SI, SI, SI, YA BASTA ROMEO TENEMOS Q IRNOS

MATT: OK, NOS VEMOS MIMI

TAI: NOS VEMOS JULIETA

MIMI: MMMMM…NOS VEMOS

MIMI FUE CORRIENDO RAPIDAMENTE A LA CASA DE SORA

MIMI TOCA Y SORA ABRE LA PUERTA:

SORA: MIMI¡, Q HACES AQUÍ¿?,

MIMI: A MI TAMBIEN ME DA GUSTO VERTE

SORA: LO SIENTO JEJE, OYE, Q LE DIJISTE AL MUCHACHO?, VEN,ENTRA A MI CASA

MIMI: CLARO

YA ADENTRO

SORA: QUIERES ALGO DE TOMAR O DE COMER ¿?

MIMI: NO GRACIAS, ESQ TE TENGO Q CONTARTE PERO RAPIDO PORQ YA VA A EMPEZAR EL CONCIERTO

SORA: CONCIERTO ¿?

MIMI: SI, ESQ ADIVINA QUIEN NOS INVITO ¿?

SORA: NO ME DIGAS, NO ME DIGAS, NO ME DIGAS, NO ME DIGAS, NO ME DIGAS, NO ME DIGAS…, BIEN, YA DIME

MIMI: HAY SORA, NOS INVITO ¡TAI!

SORA: QUEN RAYOS ES TAI ¿?

MIMI: ES EL CHICO QUE TE GUSTA

SORA: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! , COMO LO CONCEGUISTE

MIMI: HHHOOO, YA VEZ, PERO LUEGO TE CUENTO Q LLEGAREMOS TARDE…

SORA: A VER LOS BOLETOS (MIMI SE LOS DA)

SORA: MIMI, AQUÍ DICE QUE EL CONCIERTO ES A LAS 6 Y SON LAS 3

MIMI: SI LO SE

SORA: ¿? (SORA LA MIRO EXTRAÑA)

MIMI: HAY NO ME MIRES ASI

SORA: PORQ TIENES TANTA PRISA DE LLEGAR ¿?

MIMI: PORQ VA A IR EL CHICO MAS LINDO Y ENCANTADOR Q HE VISTO EN TODA MI VIDA

SORA: OYE, TAI ES SOLO MIO

MIMI: NO ES TAI

SORA: NO ES TAI ¿?

MIMI: NO, SE LLAMA MATT

SORA: UHHHH, (MIMI SE PUSO ROJA)

SORA: ENTONCES TAMBIEN…..¿MATT, VERDAD?, VA A IR

MIMI: AHHH (MIMI DIO UN SUSPIRO) SI

SORA: ORALE SI Q TE CLAVESTE PERO FUERTE…..

MIMI: SIII (OTRO SUSPIRO)

SORA: OYE Q ES MATT DE TAI ¿?

MIMI: ES SU MEJOR AMIGO, VENTE, VAMONOS

SORA: A DONDE ¿?

MIMI: AL CENTRO COMERCIAL

SORA: COMO PARA Q ¿?

MIMI: PARA COMPRAR ROPA PARA ESTA NOCHE

SORA: ROPA ¿? ROPA ES LO Q TE SOBRA, ME HABIAS DICHO Q TIENES 15 ARMARIOS LLENOS DE ROPA Y ESTAN A PUNTO DE EXPLOTAR

MIMI: SI PERO ENTIENDEME, TODAS ESAS ROPAS YA LAS HE USADO, OSEA YA ESTAN VIEJAS Y NO VOY A USAR ALGO VIEJO EN UNA NOCHE TAN ESPECIAL

SORA: MM BUENO,ESPECIAL ¿?

MIMI: JEJE, SE ME SALIO

SORA: YA ME DI CUENTA, BUENO, VAMONOS

YA EN EL CONCIERTO (SORA YA HABIA COMPRADO SU ROPA Y MIMI SUS ROPAS)

MIMI: VENTE LA ENTRADA ES POR AQUÍ

SORA: ESPERA NO TE APRESURES Y PEOR AUN NO ME APRESURES

MIMI: PORQ ¿?

SORA: PORQ CONOCERE AL JOVEN Q ROBO MI CORAZON, LO TENDRE ENFRENTE DE MI, LO PODRE VER CERCA, NO DESDE LA VENTANA DE LA ESCUELA

MIMI: NO SEAS TAN DRAMATICA

SORA: Q TU NO ESTAS NERVIOSA ¿?

MIMI: SI PERO YA HE HABLADO CON EL (MATT), ASI Q NO TENGO NERVIOS

POR OTRO LADO CON LOS CHICOS

TAI: YA ESTAS LISTO MATT ¿?

MATT: Y TU ¿?

TAI: NERVIOSO

MATT: IGUAL YO

YA VERAN DE QUE SE TRATA, VOLVEMOS CON LAS CHICAS

MIMI: DONDE ESTARAN ¿? YA VA A EMPEZAR EL CONCIERTO

SORA: TALVES SEA MEJOR Q ENTREMOS TALVES LOS VEAMOS ADENTRO

MIMI: ESTA BIEN

YA ADENTRO EN SUS ACIENTOS RESPECTIVOS

MIMI: LOS SIGO SIN VER…..

SORA: VAYA, SI Q ESTA LLENO EL AUDITORIO

ANUNCIADOR: ¡YA ESTAN LISTOS!

PUBLICO: ¡SSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIII!

ANUNCIADOR: NO ESCUCHO, ¡YA ESTAN LISTOS!

PUBLICO:¡SSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

SORA: VAYA, SI Q ESTAN DESESPERADOS

MIMI: TODAVIA NO LOS ENCUENTRO

ANUNCIADOR: CON USTEDES ¡TAI Y MATT!

PUBLICO:¡!

SORA Y MIMI: ¡QUE, QUE!


	2. Amores Revueltos Cap2

Y EMPEZO EL CONCIERTO, LAS ADMIRADORAS ESTABAN COMO LOCAS GRITE Y GRITE, INCLUYENDO A MIMI, NO SE IMAGINAN COMO ESTABA:

ADMIRADORAS Y MIMI: TE AMO ¡MMMMMAAAAATTTTT!

SORA: MIMI Q RAYOS HACES

MIMI: LE GRITO A MATT Q ¡LO AMO!

SORA: SI ES LO Q VEO PERO PORQ, TE VA A VER Y CUANDO LO HAGA DESCUBRIRA Q LE GUSTAS

MIMI: HAY SI ES CIERTO PERO DE SEGURO NO SE DARA CUENTA PORQ MI VOZ SE CON FUNDE CON LA DE SUS ADMIRADORAS

SORA: ES CIERTO

DE REPENTE SORA ESCUCHA:

ADMIRADORAS: ¡TE AMAMOS TAI!

SORA: ¡OIGAN TAI ES SOLO MIO!

ADMIRADORA 1: CLARO Q NO ES MIO

ADMIRADORA 2: NO ES MIO

ADMIRADORA 3: DE NINGUNA DE LAS 3, ES MIO

ADMIRADORA 4: NO SE Q LE VEN, SI MATT ES MAS GUAPO

UN JOVEN Q ESTABA POR AHÍ: CLARO Q NO MIS PRECIOSAS, YO SOY MAS GUAPO

Y ASI EMPEZO UNA PELEA POR QUIEN ERA MAS GUAPO

TAI: MATT CREO Q AHÍ HAY UNA PELEA

MATT: DEACUERDO, YO LA DETENGO…..OIGAN CHICOS Y CHICAS Q ESTA PASANDO AHÍ

ADMIRADORES: ESTE….NADA

MATT: MANTENGANSE QUIETOS

TAI: OYE, OYE, OYE

MATT: OH PERDON, NO QUIETOS SI NO DISFRUTANDO NUESTRA…

TAI Y MATT: ¡MUSICA! (Y SIGUIERON TOCANDO)

-YA DESPUES DEL CONCIERTO MIMI Y SORA FUERON A CAMERINOS

MIMI: DEJENOS PASAR

POLICIA: TIENEN PERMISOS

SORA: NO PERO…

POLICIA: ENTONCES NO PUEDEN PASAR

MATT: GABRIEL (POLICIA) QUIEN ES ¿?

POLICIA: SON DOS CHICAS Q QUIEREN PASAR SEGURAMENTE POR UN AUTOGRAFO

MIMI Y SORA: NO ES POR UN AUTOGRAFO

MIMI: TE LLAMAS GABRIEL ¿? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…..

MATT: (ESA VOZ, LA HE ESCUCHADO ANTES) GABRIEL, DEJALA DIGO DEJALAS PASAR

POLICIA: ESTABIEN

YA ENTRAN

MATT: MIMI SABIA Q ERAS TU

MIMI: SI, Y YO NO SABIA Q ERAS TU EL Q IBA A TOCAR EN EL ESCENARIO

MATT: JEJE, ASI SOBRE ESO, SE ME OLVIDO

MIMI: SABES CUANTO TIEMPO ME PASE BUSCANDOTE

MATT: BUSCANDOME ¿?

MIMI: ….

SORA: ELLA QUISO DECIR "BUSCANDOLOS" VERDAD MIMI

MIMI: SI, SI, ESO QUISE DECIR BUSCÁNDOLOS

MATT: AJA CLARO (MATT VOLTEA SU MIRADA HACIA SORA)Y TU COMO TE LLAMAS ¿? (EN ESO LLEGA TAI CON UNA TOALLA ALREDEDOR DE SU CINTURA PORQUE HABÍA TOMADO UN BAÑO DESPUÉS DEL CONCIERTO)

TAI: YO, TAI, PORQUÉ LO PREGUNTAS ¿? (TAI VOLTEA SU MIRADA HACIA ARRIBA Y VE DOS CHICAS EN LOS CAMERINOS) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡! PERO Q¡!

Q RAYOS HACEN DOS CHICAS AQUÍ Y YO EN TOALLA (HAY PERO Q PENA)

MIMI Y MATT: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

SORA: (WOW, DEBE DE HACER MUCHO EJERCICIO)

Y TAI ENTRA AL BAÑO OTRAVEZ PARA VESTIRSE

MATT: JAJA ESE TAI JAJA

MIMI: ORALE, VISTE SUS MUSCULOS SORA ¿?

SORA: SI, CLARO QUE SI

MATT: OIGAN ESTOY AQUÍ, OYE, TODAVIA NO ME HAS DICHO COMO TE LLAMAS

SORA: A SI, ME LLAMO SORA TAKENOUCHI

MATT: LLAMEN AL CIELO PORQUE CREO QUE SE LES PERDIO UN ANGEL, UN BELLO ANGEL

SORA: HAY GRACIAS (Y SE SONROJA)

MIMI: SI GRACIAS (Y MIMI SE PUSO ROJA PERO DE CELOS)

TAI SALE DEL BAÑO

TAI: OIGAN QUE HACEN AQUÍ (VOLTEA A VER A MIMI) MIMI PORQ ESTAS ROJA?

MIMI: ROJA, ROJA QUIEN DICE Q ESTOY ROJA PORQ NO ESTOY ROJA EHH, EL HECHO Q MATT LE HALLA DICHO UN CUMPLIDO MUY LINDO A SORA NO SIGNIFICA ME HALLA PUESTO ROJA POR LOS CELOS PORQ NO LO HIZO TE QUEDO CLAROOO(SORA SE ESTABA DANDO CUENTA Q MIMI LO HIBA A DECIR TODO A SI Q LE TAPO SU BOCA) MMMMMMMMMM

SORA: MIMI LO ESTAS DICIENDO TODO

MIMI: MM

SORA: SI (LOS CHICOS SOLO VEIAN COMO SORA LE DECIA COSAS A MIMI EN EL OIDO)

MATT: SABES A VECES LAS CHICAS PUEDEN SER RARAS

TAI: ESO YA LO SABIA

MIMI Y SORA: Q DIJERON

TAI Y MATT: MMM… NADA

MIMI: PUES SABEN Q, LOS NIÑOS AUN SON MAS RAROS

MATT: Q DIJISTE, CLARO Q NOO

MIMI: CLARO Q SI, LOS NIÑOS SE PASAN HORAS EN LOS VIDEOJUEGOS Y SIEMPRE VEN LO MISMO Q NO TIENEN NADA MEJOR Q HACER, ESE SOLO ES UN PUNTO DE MUCHOS MAS…..

MATT: A SI PUES…PUES…LAS NIÑAS SON MAS RARAS Y PUNTO

MIENTRAS Q MIMI Y MATT PELEABAN POR QUIEN ERA MAS RARO SORA Y TAI SE SALIERON A TOMAR AIRE Y A PLATICAR

TAI: HASTA ACA SE ESCHUCHAN SUS GRITOS

SORA: ES CIERTO, PERO YA SABES LO Q DICEN, LOS Q SE PELEAN SE CASAN

TAI: ES CIERTO, OYE, Q QUIERES DECIR CON ESO

SORA: HAY POR FAVOR MIMI ES MUY OBIA

TAI: OBIA¿?, TE REFIERES A Q MIMI LE…..

SORA: SI, LE GUSTA, PORQ TAN PEROCUPADO

Tai: no es preocupación

Sora: entonces

Tai: no es nada es solo q me sorprendió de q no me diera cuenta

Sora: aja..,oye Tai

Tai: si este….como dijiste q te llamabas (Sora se cae al estilo anime)

Sora: no te lo dije, de hecho no preguntaste

Tai: oh, lo siento, cómo te llamas ¿?

Sora: Sora Takenouchi

Tai: pues q bonito nombre

Sora: gracias, volviendo a lo anterior, quería hacerte una pregunta

Tai: si cuál

Sora: bueno, ti-ti-ti-tienes no-no-no-novia

Tai: PORQ LO PREGUNTAS ¿?

SORA: OYE, NO HAGAS ESTO MAS DIFICIL SOLO RESPONDE SI O NO

TAI: DEACUERDO, NO TENGO

SORA: SIIIII

TAI: ¿?

SORA: ESTE…. QUISE DECIR….SI, DIGO, ENSERIO ¿?

TAI: AMMM, SI

SORA: JEJE (SORA CONTROLATE)

TAI: SORA, HAY Q VOLVER, VA EMPEZAR A LLOVER

SORA: ESTE, SI

ENTRARON Y YA NO SE ESCUCHABA NINGUN GRITO SINO MUCHOS GRITOS DE LAS FANS…..

MATT: TTTTAAAAIIIII, AYUDAMEEE

FAN 1,2,3,4,5…53: NOS DAS TU AUTOGRAFOOOO

MATT: TTTTAAAIIIIII, ES PARA HOYYY

TAI: ESTE…YA VOY

SORA: Y MIMI ¿? SE SUPONE Q ESTABA CON MATT

MIMI: AQUÍ ESTOYYYY (MIMI SE LEVANTA DEL SUELO)

SORA: OH MY GODDD, Q HACIAS AHÍ ABAJO

MIMI: ESQ LAS LOCAS ADMIRADORAS DE MATT LLEGARON EN MANADA Y ME ARROLLARON…

SORA: JA-JA Q BUENO Q NO ERAN DE TAI

MIMI: PERO DESCUIDA SORA AHÍ VIENEN….

SORA: EH¿¡'!

EN ESE MOMENTO A SORA, MIMI Y TAI LOS APLASTARON….

SORA Y MIMI: AHHHHHH¡! QUITENSEEEE…

MATT: GRACIAS POR AYUDARME TAI

TAI: NO DESCUIDA YA ME ACOSTUMBREEEE….

MATT: TAIII…

FAN 1,2,3,4,5…64: NOS DAS TU AUTOGRAFOOOO

TAI: ESTE SERIA UN BUEN MOMENTO PARA DEVOLVERME EL FAVORR

MATT: YA VOY, DESCUIDA YO TE SALVARE….NO TE PREOCUPES

MIMI: HAY, NO LO PUEDO CREER, NUNCA PENSE Q TUVIERAN TANTAS FANS…

UN CHICO Q ESTABA POR AHÍ: Y FANS BARONES

MIMI Y SORA: ¿?

SORA: UN MOMENTO, ESO SIGNIFICA Q ERES….

CHICO: NOOO, CLARO Q NO, SOLO ME GUSTAN SUS CANCIONES

SORA: AHH, YA ME HABIAS ASUSTADO…

CHICO 2: AH, PERO YO SI

MIMI: Q MIEDO ME DAS…

CHICO 2: BUENO, ASI ES LA VIDA, ¡!TAI, MATT ME DAN SUS AUTOGRAFOS¡!

TAI Y MATT ESTABAN ATASCADOS DE FANS

MIMI: HAY Q HACER ALGO

SORA: A Q T REFIERES

MIMI: A QUITARLES ESAS ADMIRADORAS

SORA: TIENES TODA LA RAZON

MIMI: TENGO UNA IDEA

SORA: CUAL ¿? Q NO INCLUYA BESARLOS PARA Q PARESCAN Q YA TIENEN NOVIAS….

MIMI: AHHH, RAYOS…SE ME OCURRIO OTRA IDEA

SORA: CUAL ES…

MIMI: SIGUEME…

SORA Y MIMI SE FUERON AL SALON DE VESTUARIOS

POLICÍA 1: YA BASTAAA, JOVENES LA FIRMA DE AUTOGRAFOS TERMINO…..

POLICIA 2: EXACTO, LARGENSE, AAAHHHHOOORRAAA

FANS: RAYOS LOS POLICIAS SIEMPRE LO ARRUINAN TODO..

POLICIA 2: EXACTO POR ESO SOMOS POLICIAS

CHICO 2: CON RAZON…..LUEGO NOS VEREMOS CHICOS, LOS ESTARE ESPERANDO…..JEJEJE

TAI Y MATT. ¿?

POLICIAS 1 Y2: ESTAN BIEN ¿?

MATT: SI GRACIAS…..

TAI: PERO…QUIEN RAYOS SON UDS¿?

POLICIA 1: SOMOS POLICIAS…Q NO SE NOTA

TAI: SI SE NOTA, PERO A LO Q YO ME REFIERO ES Q NUESTRO POLICIA NO TENIA BIGOTE…

MATT: GABRIEL ¿?

TAI: SI, ASI SE LLAMABA

MATT: TIENES RAZON…

TAI Y MATT: DONDE ESTA NUESTRO POLICIAAA

POLICIAS: CALMENSEE…..

POLICIA 1. SOMOS SORA….

POLICIA 2: Y MIMI (LAS DOS SE QUIATRON LOS DISFRACES)

MATT: OH MY GODD, DEVERDAD PARECIAN HOMBRES

SORA Y MIMI: OYYEE¡!

TAI: EL QUISO DECIR, GRACIAS…NOS SALVARON

MATT: NO, NO ES CIERTO DEVERDAD PARECIAN HOMBRES (TAI LE TAPA LA BOCA)

SORA: AHHH (SUSPIRO) DENADA TAI, PARA TI LO QUE QUIERAS (MAT SE PUSO ROJO COMO UN TOMATE)

MIMI: BUENO YA NOS TENEMOS Q IR, YA EMPEZO A LLOVER

SORA: SI ES CIERTO

TAI: NO SE PREOCUPEN…NOSOTROS LAS LLEVAMOS

MIMI Y SORA (SOBRE TODO SORA): GRACIAS TAI

TAI: DENADA

MATT: SI, GRACIAS TAI (Y LO MIRO CON OJOS DE SORA ES MIA)

YA EN LA LIMOCINA

SORA: WOW NUNCA HABIA VIAJADO EN UNA LIMOCINA

TAI: PUES DISFRUTALA SORA (TAI LA MIRA CON UNOS OJOS MUY TIERNOS)

MATT: MMMMMM (ESE TAI QUIEN SE CRE Q ES)

MIMI: MATT ESCUCHASTE LO Q DIJE

MATT: DISCULPAME ME DECIAS ALGO

MIMI: HHHAAAYY, QUE, YO TAMPOCO HE VIAJADO EN UNA LIMOSINA (ELLA ESPERABA A QUE LE CONTESTARA COMO TAI A SORA)

MATT: AHHH, …ESTE, …..ENSERIO¿?

MIMI:…PUES, ES LO QUE DIJE

MATT: AHHH, ….ESTE,…...ENSERIO¿? (MATT NO LE ESTABA PRESTANDO ATENCIÓN A MIMI, ESTABA VIENDO COMO TAI HACIA REIR A SORA Y ASI MUTUAMENTE)

MIMI: MATT ¿?, MATT ¿?, ESTAS AHÍ ¿?, ESE MATT, EN Q ESTARA PENSANDO Q NO ME ESCUCHA…..

MATT: (DE Q ESTARAN HABLANDO Q NO ME METEN EN SU CONVERSACIÓN, MMMMM, TALVES….QUE SERA)

TAI: Y LUEGO DIJO ¿ES UN AVE? Y YO RESPONDÍ, NO ES UN AVIÓN JAJA

SORA: JAJAJAJA

MATT: (AHHHHHHHHHHHH, DE Q SE RIEN, ESO NO SE VALE, YO TRATO DE CONQUISTARLA, TAI, BBBAAASTTTA, DDEEJJJAAALLLAA)

SORA: ERES JAJA MUY JAJA….JAJAJA DIVERTIDO

TAI: JEJE….GRACIAS (Y SE PUSO ROJO)

MATT: (AHHHHHHHHHHH) (MATT SE PUSO TAN CELOSO Q LE SALIA HUMO)

MATT: SE PUEDE SABER DE QUE ESTAN HABLANDO ,EH, EH

TAI: CLARO…

SORA: TAI SOLO ME CONTABA UN CHISTE, JAJA, Y ESTUVO MUY GRACIOSO

MATT: AHHHHHH…

MIMI, TAI, SORA: ¿?

MATT: AHH…..ESTE…YO….SOLO ESTABA DEMOSTRANDO…AMMM…

MIMI: …SI, ESTABA DEMOSTRANDO, DIGO, GRITO PORQ LE PISE EL PIE POR ACCIDENTE…JE

MATT: SI, ESO

TAI, SORA: AJA, SI CLARO Q SI

SORA: BUENO, AQUÍ ME BAJO, NOS VEMS CHICOS….

TAI: ADIOS SORA

MATT: ADIOS…..AH, SORA

MIMI: ESTE….SI…YO TMBN ME BAJO, ADIOS

TAI: ADIOS

MATT: NOS VEMOS

YA SE VA LA LIMO

MIMI: SORA Q T SUCEDE

SORA: DE Q HABLAS….AH YA SE, QUERIAS Q NOS QUEDARAMOS MAS TIEMPO

MIMI: NOOOOO

SORA: DEACUERDO, TRANQUILA

MIMI. MMMMM, ME REFERIA A Q LE ESTAS COQUETEANDO A MATT Y TU SABES Q MATT ES MIO

SORA: QQQUUUUEEEEE, YO NO LE COQUETEO A MATT, ADEMAS PARA Q LO HARIA

MIMI: NO LO SE, TU ERES LA DE LA MENTE CRIMINAL, TU DIME

SORA: QUE ¿? MIMI, ESTAS BIEN, NO CREO ESTAS DELIRANDO

MIMI: DELIRANDO ¿ DDEEELLIIRRAAANDDOOO

SORA: SABES QUE, CALMATE, RAZONALO, PIENSALO, PERO PIENSALO MUY BIEN,…NOS VEMOS MAÑANA…ADIOS MIMI

MIMI: AJA SI CLARO, …ADIOS….SORA


	3. Amores Revueltos Cap3

-YA HABIAN PASADO 5 MESES DESDE AQUEL CONCIERTO, TAI, MATT, MIMI, Y SORA ERAN INSEPARABLES, ERAN MUY BUENOS AMIGOS, AUNQUE MIMI SEGUIA VIGILANDO A SORA, MATT SEGUIA ENAMORADO DE SORA, SORA DE TAI, Y TAI PUES….NI SE DABA CUENTA DE QUE ESTABA ENAMORADO DE SORA. TAI, MAT, IZZI Y JOE YA SE CONOCIAN, TMBN TK, KARY Y DAVIS CONOCIAN A LOS DEMAS

EN LA ESCUELA:

¿?: ATENCION, ATENCION, COMO YA SABEN YA VA A SER NOCHE DE BRUJAS, EL COMITÉ A PREPARADO ALGO MUY ESPECIAL PARA ESA NOCHE, UNA FIESTA DE DISFRACES CON BAILE

MIMI: Y CUANDO VA SER ESA NOCHE TAN ESPECIAL AOME

AOME: EN UNA SEMANA, MIENTRAS PREPARAMOS TODO

SAKURA: OYE, VA A SER CON PAREJAS ¿?

AOME: CLARO, PUES Q CREIAS

MIMI: AOME, COMO VAMOS A IR CON LOS CHICOS SI NO SABEN DEL BAILE

SAKURA: ES A LO Q YO ME REFERIA, LOS TENDREMOS Q INVITAR NOSOTRAS ¿?

AOME: CLARO…Q NOOO, UN CHICO DE LA OTRA ESCUELA Y YO NOS PUSIMOS DEACUERDO Y AHORA, EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO LES ESTAN DICIENDO

POR OTRA PARTE….

TOM: MUY BIEN CHICOS PONGAN ATENCION, OIGAN, OIGAN, OIGAN, SERIAN TAN AMABLES DE GUARDAR SILENCIO, HAY, YA CCCAAALLLEENNNSSSEEEEE ¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

MARK: DEACUERDO, Y QUE NOS QUIERES DECIR, TOM

TOM: UNA CHICA DE LA OTRA ESCUELA Y YO NOS PUSIMOS DEACUERDO EN PREPARAR UN BAILE DE NOCHE DE BRUJAS ENTRE ESTA ESCUELA Y LAS CHICAS DE LA OTRA

JONNY: ENTONCES, VAMOS A IR AL BAILE CON LAS CHICAS ¿?

TOM: CLARO, PUES Q CREIAS, QUERIAS IR CON UN CHICO AL BAILE Y BAILAR CON EL TODA LA NOCHE ¿?, SERIA DIVERTIDO VERLO

MATT: ESCUCHASTE ESO TAI

TAI: EH ¿?

MATT: EH ¿?, COMO Q EH ¿?

TAI: PERDON, ESQ ESTABA COMIENDO, DECIAS

MATT: VA A VER UN BAILE

TAI: A SI…Y CUANDO ES ¿?

MATT: ES EN….AMMMM….OYE TOM CUANDO ES EL BAILE ¿?

TOM: ASI ES EN UNA SEMANA, ESTEN PREPARADOS, VA SER EN LA CANCHA DE BASQUET, COMO ES LA MAS GRANDE

TAI: VAYA EN LA CANCHA DE BASQUET, QUE ROMANTICO SUENA ESO, JEJE

TOM: NO SEAS MENSO, LAS CHICAS DEL COMITÉ LO VAN A ADORNAR

TAI: AHH, MATT, TU A QUIEN VAS A INVITAR

MATT: COMO Q A QUIEN, SI YO YA TE DIJE QUIEN ME GUSTA

TAI: ASI ¿?

MATT; AAAAHH TTTTAAAAIIII, Q NUNCA ME ESCUCHAS CUANDO TE HABLO

TAI: TE ESCUCHARIA, PERO SIEMPRE ME HABLAS CUANDO ESTOY COMIENDO

MATT: HAY, BUENO YO VOY A INVITAR A…SORA (A TAI SE LE ATORA LA COMIDA)

TAI: COF COF

MATT: TAI ESTAS BIEN ¿?

TAI: ME MUERO, VOY HACIA LA LUZ COF COF

MATT: TAI

TAI: YA, YA ESTOY BIEN ESQ SE ME ATORO LA COMIDA, DE CASUALIDAD DIJISTE SORA ¿?

MATT: SI ES LO Q DIJE, PORQ ¿?

TAI: COF, COF, NO POR NADA

MATT: Y TU A QUIEN VAS A INVITAR ¿?

TAI: AAA…..BUENO….ESTE…..TODAVIA NO LO SE

TOM: MUY BIEN PREPARENSE PARA ESE DIA Y EMPIECEN A INVITARLAS PERO YA, PORQ CUANDO MENOS SE DEN CUENTA YA ESTARAN OCUPADAS

EN OTRO LADO….

MIMI: (WOW, ESTE ES EL MOMENTO QUE HE ESTADO ESPERANDO PARA CONQUISTAR A MATT)

AOME: CHICAS PONGANSE GUAPAS, ASI ATRAPARAN A MAS CHICOS, HASTA EL BAILE, AHH SE ME OLVIDABA, QUIENES QUIERAN AYUDAR A DECORAR EL BAILE ESCRIBAN SU NOMBRE EN ESTA LISTA, HASTA EL BAILE

SORA: HAY Q ROMANTICO, YO QUIERO AYUDAR A DECORAR

MIMI: EXCUSE MOI ¿?

SORA: SI YA VUELVO (SORA PUSO SU NOMBRE EN LA LISTA)

MIMI: (COMO ATRAPARE A MATT PARA EL BAILE…Y SI ….NO)

SORA: MIMI…ENTONCES….MIMI, ME ESCUCHASTE ¿?

MIMI: QUE ¿?

SORA: HAY, QUE QUIEN CRES QUE TE VA A INVITAR

MIMI: PUES YO QUISIERA Q FUERA MATT PERO…

SORA: QUE ¿?

MIMI: ….A EL LE GUSTA OTRA CHICA (MIMI MIRA A SORA)

SORA: HAY NO SIGAS CON ESO, YO NO LE GUSTO A MATT

MIMI: HAY POR FAVOR

SORA: ….. (SUENA LA CAMPANA)

SORA: ALELUYA, GRACIAS POR SONAR

MIMI: Q ¿?

SORA: DIGO, VAMOS A CLASE

AOME: ESPERA SORA, COMO TU NOS VAS A AYUDAR A DECORAR NO VAS A TOMAR CLASES, VEN

SORA: WOW ESTO SE PONE MEJOR, ADIOS MIMI

MIMI: ES- ES-PERA AOME YO TMBN QUIERO AYUDAR ¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

HABIAN PASADO 2 DÍAS Y TAI SEGUIA PREOCUPADO POR Q MATT IBA A INVITAR A SORA, SORA ESPERABA A QUE TAI LA INVITARA, Y MIMI ESPERABA A QUE MATT LA INVITARA

TAI IVA CAMINO A LA ESCUELA CUANDO SE ENCUENTRA CON SORA

TAI: HOLA SORA

SORA: HOLA

TAI: OYE…..

SORA: SI ¿? (SORA PRESINTIA Q TAI LE IBA A PEDIR IR AL BAILE)

TAI: A-A-A-A, BUENO, TIENES, BUENO, YA TIENES PAREJA PARA EL BAILE ¿?

SORA: NO, PERO CREO Q EL CHICO CON EL Q QUIERO IR AL BAILE ESTA APUNTO DE INVITARME

TAI: ENSERIO ¿?, ENTONCES, ESPERO Q LLEGUE PRONTO ESE CHICO, NOS VEMOS SORA (TAI SE VA)

SORA: Q ¿¡? PERO SI YO QUERIA Q TU, HHAYYY NO PUEDO CREERLO

MATT: NO PUEDES CREER Q ¿?

SORA: AMMM, NADA

MATT: OYE, YA TIENES PAREJA PARA EL BAILE ¿?

SORA: (HAY VA OTRO) HAY NO

MATT: ENTONCES, QUIERES IR CON MIGO ¿?

SORA: …..PUES…(SORA MIRO A TAI A LO LEJOS CON TRISTESA)….MATT, LO SIENTO, PERO, ESTOY ESPERANDO A QUE EL CHICO INDICADO ME INVITE (MATT SE PUSO TRISTE)

MATT: DE-DE-DEACERDO (SNIF) ENTONCES Q TENGAS SUERTE….NOS VEMOS

SORA: MATT, LO SIENTO

MATT: NO IMPORTA, NOS VEMOS

YA EN LA ESCUELA DE LOS CHICOS

TAI: MATT, Q PASA, POR Q ESA CARA

MATT: NO ES NADA, NO ES NADA, DE TODOS MODOS HAY MUCHOS PECES EN EL MAR

TAI: EH ¿?

MATT: NADA

EN LA ESCUELA DE LAS CHICAS

AOME: SORA, POR FIN LLEGAS, NOS VEMOS EN LA CANCHA DE BASQUET

SORA: SI , HAY ESTARE

MIMI: SORAAAAA, ADIVINA Q ¿?

SORA: Q¿?

MIMI: CREO Q MATT ME VA A INVITAR AL BAILE

SORA: TU CREES ¿?

MIMI: SI, Y CREO Q YA SE POR Q

SORA: SI YO TMBN

MIMI: ES PORQ….Q DIJISTE

SORA: NADA

MIMI: Q DIJISTE

SORA: BUENO, ESQ CREO Q ES PORQ YA NO TIENE A NADIE MAS Q INVITAR…

MIMI: Q¿¡?, ME QUIERES DECIR Q SOY EL RELLENO

SORA: NO, ESQ, A LA CHICA Q INVITO, LE DIJO, Q NO, ENTONCES, PUES DIGO, PASASTE POR SU MENTE Y….PUES TALVEZ DECIDIO INVITARTE

MIMI: AHH, TALVES…..TALVES, UN MOMENTO

SORA: Q ¿?

MIMI: A TI T INVITO NO ES CIERTO

SORA: NO CLARO Q NO

MIMI: SI, Y POR NO QUERER Q ME SIENTA MAL, FINGISTE Q LE DIJISTE Q NO, PERO EN REALIDAD LE DIJISTE Q SI, PORQ EN EL FONDO SABES Q TE GUSTA, VERDAD…

SORA: QQQQ¿¡? NOOO, YO LE DIJE….

MIMI: BASTA SORA, CONQ ASI NOS LLEVAMOS

SORA: NO MIMI YO LE DIJE Q…..

MIMI: NOS VEMOS SORA..

SORA: MIMIIII, ESPERA, NO LO INTERPRETES MALLL, RAYOS, YA SE FUE

AOME: SORA, TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO, SI YA TERMINASTE DE HABLAR SOLA

SORA: SI, YA TERMINE

HABIAN PASADO 5 CLASES

AOME: SORA, PN ESO POR ALLA, Y ESO POR ALLA, ESO POR ESE LADO, ESO POR EL OTRO, ENROLLALO, AMARRALO, PONLO ARRIBA, ESO PONLO ABAJO…..

SORA ESTABA TODA HECHA BOLAS

SORA: ¡AHHHHHHHHH ¡!

AOME: NO ASI NO, ESO TIENE Q IR DE CABEZA

SORA: AJA ¿?¡! (SORA ESTABA SUBIDA EN UNA ESCALERA)

SORA: AHHHHHHH, ME VOY A CAER…..¡AHHHHHH! (SORA IBA CALLEDO, PERO DE REPENTE SORA NO SIENTE SU CUERPO SOBRE EL SUELO, SI NO SOBRE LAS MANOS DE UN JOVEN)

¿?: OYE, ESTAS BIEN

SORA: ¡!AHHHHHHHH¡

¿?: OYE, YA PASO

SORA: EH ¿?, PERDON ESQ TODAVIA NO SE ME PASA EL SUSTO

¿?: NO T PREOCUPES, ESTAS BN ¿?

SORA: SI GRACIAS, OYE, QUIEN ERES

¿?: ME LLAMO MICHAEL, Y TU

SORA: SORA

MICHAEL: TEN MAS CUIDADO AL PONER….ESA COSA Q ESTABAS PONIENDO

SORA: JEJE, SI

MICHAEL: OYE, DE CASUALIDAD, SABES DE ALGUNA CHICA Q NO TENGA PAREJA ¿?

SORA: PUES….SOLO UNA

MICHAEL: ASI, CUAL ¿?

SORA: PUES….LA TIENES EN FRENTE

MICHAEL: TU….PERO ERES MUY BONITA COMO PARA Q NO TE INVITEN

SORA: GRACIAS, PERO SI ME HAN INVITADO

MICHAEL: ENTONCES ¿?

SORA: ESQ LE DIJE Q NO

MICHAEL: PORQ ¿?

SORA: PORQ ESPERABA Q EL IDIOTA Q ME GUSTA ME INVITARA, PERO CREO Q EL NO ENTIENDE LAS INDIRECTAS Q LE HE MANDADO

MICHAEL: PUES APRESURATE A ENCONTRAR PAREJA PORQ YA SE ESTAN ACABANDO

SORA: GRACIAS, PERO NO CREO Q TODAVIA HAYA CHICOS DISPONIBLES Q QUIERAN IR AL BAILE CON MIGO

MICHAEL: PUES YO CREO Q SI HAY UNO

SORA: QUIEN ¿?

MICHAEL: BUENO PUES YO

SORA: ENSERIO ¿?

MICHAEL: SI, QUIERES IR AL BAILE CON…..

SORA: CLARO Q SI ¡!¡!¡!¡ (SORA SE LE LANZO A LOS BRAZOS DE LA FELICIDAD Q TENIA AL NO IR SOLA AL BAILE)

MICHAEL: ENTONCES NOS VEMOS

SORA: ADIOS

MICHAEL SE TOPA CON TAI

TAI: MICHAEL, TE BUSCA EL PROF, DICE Q TE APURES CON ESO

MICHAEL: AHHH (SUSPIRO) DILE Q YA VOY

TAI: DE-ACUERO, PERO PORQ ESTAS FLOTANDO

MICHAEL: DE Q HABLAS

TAI: NO ESTAS TOCANDO EL PISO

MICHAEL: AHHHH¡ SANTO DIOS¡

TAI: VES, COMO LO HACES

MICHAEL: NO LO SE¡, PERO ADIVINA Q¡

TAI: Q

MICHAEL: ACABO DE CONOCER A LA CHICA MAS GRANDIOSA Q HAYA EXISTIDO

TAI: AHH…...Y….…PUES MUY BIEN, GRACIAS POR LA INFORMACION

MICHAEL: NO TE BURLES

TAI: DEACUERDO, Y COMO SE LLAMA

MICHAEL: SORA, Y VA A IR CON MIGO AL BAILE

TAI: ¡!

¡

MICHAEL: NO TIENES POR Q GRITAR

TAI: CLARO Q SI, ACASO DIJISTE SORA ¿!

MICHAEL: SI

TAI: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (MICHAEL LE TAPA LA BOCA) MMMMMMM

MICHAEL: YA CALLATE

TAI: PERO ESQ YO QUERIA IR..…Y LUEGO TU…..ELLA….ESO NO SE VALE

MICHAEL: NO ENTENDI NADA

TAI: ENTONCES TU ERAS EL CHICO INDICADO (LO DIJO CON TRISTESA)

MICHAEL: INDICADO ¿? SI TE REFIERES A Q ME ELIGIO CUANDO CAYO DEL CIELO, ENTONCES SI

TAI: CAYO DEL CIELO ¿? JAJA, PUES SALUD MICHAEL

MICHAEL: SI, Y YO LA ATRAPE

TAI: CLARO (TAI LO MIRO COMO UN LOCO DESQUISIADO)

TAI: MICHAEL, APRESURATE EL PROF YA ESTA MOLESTO

MICHAEL: CLARO, ADIOS TAI, NOS VEMOS AL RATO

TAI: ADIOS, ASI Q MICHAEL ERA EL CHICO Q A SORA LE GUSTA, EL CHICO INDICADO (LO DIJO CON VOZ DE TRISTEZA)

TAI ENTRA A LA CANCHA DE BASQUET DESCONECTADO DE LA REALIDAD PORQ ESTABA PENSANDO EN SORA, PERO ALGO LO DESPRENDE DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS PORQ ALGUIEN LE CAYO ENCIMA

TAI: PERO Q ¡¿?

SORA: TAI, LO SIENTO, YA VAN 2 VECES Q ME CAIGO DE LA ESCALERA

TAI: (CON Q A ESO SE REFERIA MICHAEL) NO TE PREOCUPES, CUALQUIERA SE PUEDE CAER DEL CIELO

SORA: EH ¿?

TAI: NO, NADA, SORA

SORA: SI ¿?

TAI: ME PUEDES DEJAR PARAR ¿?

SORA: AH, CLARO (YA SE QUITA)

TAI: ENTONCES VEO Q YA CONSEGUISTE PAREJA

SORA: ESTE…COMO LO SABIAS?

TAI: TENGO MIS CONTACTOS

SORA: AJA CLARO, TE LO DIJO ÉL VERDAD, MICHAEL

TAI: (RAYOS COMO LO DESCUBRIO) COMO LO DESCUBRISTE ¿?

SORA: OHHH

TAI: DEACUERDO, ENTONCES… EL ERA EL CHICO Q TU QUERIAS Q TE INVITARA ¿? (OTRAVES SE PUSO TRISTE)

SORA: LA VERDAD…..NO, EL NO ERA

TAI: ENTONCES ¿? QUIEN ERA ¿? (SORA MIRA A TAI)

SORA: ERA, BUENO, ERA,…..EL ERA…

TAI: SORA…..QUIEN ERA (TAI ESPERABA Q SORA PRONUNCIARA SU NOMBRE)

SORA: … NO TE LO PUEDO DECIR

TAI: PORQ ¿?

SORA: ….CAMBIEMOS DE TEMA…AMMM

TAI: NO, CLARO Q NO, NO HUYAS DEL TEMA

SORA: LO SIENTO TAI TENGO Q IR A DECORAR LE CANCHA (SORA SALE CORRIENDO)

TAI: NO HUYAS¡, ESO QUIERE DECIR Q EL SI ERA EL CHICO INDICADO ¿?

SORA ALCANSA A ESCUCHAR, Y SE DICE A SI MISMA

SORA: NO… ERAS TÚ

POR OTRO LADO MIMI ESTABA PLANEANDO UN PLAN PARA PONER A CELOSO A MATT PORQUE A EL LE GUSTABA SORA Y DE PRONTO DE LA NADA APARECIO TAICHI Y SE LE OCURRIO UNA GRAN IDEA…..

TAI:HOLA MIMI

MIMI:EMMM HOLA TAI…..PORQUE ESTAS TRISTE

TAI:NO ESTOY TRISTE…SI NO ABURRIDO

MIMI:OLLE TAI TE PUEDO PREGUNTAR ALGO?

TAI:SI QUE COSA?

MIMI:A TI TE GUSTA ALGUIEN

TAI:QUE-QUE SI-SI ME GUSTA ALGUIEN?

MIMI:SIIIIP

TAI:BUENO EMMM-EM NO

MIMI:Y TIENES PAREJA PARA EL BAILE?

TAI:NO-DIJO TAI RECORDANDO LO QUE SUCEDIÓ CON SORA

MIMI:Y PS EM-E-EE TE GUSTARIA SER MI PAREJA DE BAILE?

TAI:PENSANDO-QUEE? ESTA LOKA….EMM BUENO SE ME OCURRE UNA IDEA—EEMM PONERLE CELOS A SORA!PARA QUE DEJE AL TAL MICHAEL…-EMMM BUENO PERO PORQUE AMI?

MIMI:BUENO ES QUE YO IVA A INVITAR A MATT PERO EL QUERIA INVITAR A OTRA PERSONA…-DIJO MUUUY TRISTE

TAI:BUENO ME SUCEDIÓ CASI LO MISMO PERO YO IVA A INVITAR A LA CHICA Y YA TENIA PAREJA DE BAILE….BUENO QUE VA ESTA BIEN ACEPTO SER TU PAREJA DE BAILE!

MIMI:EN SERIOOOO?QUE BIEN-DIJO ABALANZANDOSE HACIA EL(NOTA AUTORA:COMO CAMILLE DE BIGTIMERUSH CUANDO SE TIRA A LOGAN Y SE CAEN)

EN ESO ELLOS SE CAEN Y MIMI QUEDA ENCIMA DE EL Y EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE VA PASANDO SORA Y LOS VE EN ESA POSICION….

SORA HABIA TIRADO UNAS CAJAS QUE TRAIA Y SALIO CORRIENDO LLORANDO….

SORA:PORQUE MIMI….PORQUE TAI!PORQUE ME ENAMORE DE TI…

FUE ESO!

MIMI:NO LO SE EHHH DISCULPAME JEJE ES QUE ME EMOCIONE-DIJO LEVANTANDOSE

TAI:NO TE PREOCUPES ESTA TODO BIEN-DIJO CON UNA MANO EN LA CABEZA Y UN POCO RUBORIZADO….PENSANDO:SORA…..


	4. Amores Revueltos Cap4

Amores Revueltos Capitulo 4

Sora se fue al patio de atrás del colegio a llorar porque creía que su amiga la estaba traicionando

Sora:porque me hicistes esto mimi siendo mi mejor amiga!-dijo sollozando

Matt:SORA!que te sucede?-apareciendo detrás de un arbol

Sora:EHH!no no es nada matt….-secandose las lagrimas

Matt:pero mirate estas llorado y te ves muy triste-dijo viendo a la chica

Sora:no es nada es que me cai poniendo los adornos-dijo haciendo cara de adolorida

Matt:vamos sora no me engañas si tu habías dicho que porque mimi te hizo eso siendo tu mejor amiga!-dijo un poco enojado por la desconfianza de la chica

Sora:….por eso es que mimi no me pudo sostener mi escalera bien y me dejo caer-mintiendo

Matt:bueno ok-un poco triste-pero que te llevo a la enfermería?

Sora:no gracias matt el dolor ya me paso-dijo con cara dulce a la cual el chico no puedo dejar se sonrojarse

Matt:ok te puedo acompañar?

Sora:claro-el chico se sento a su lado

Matt:sora emm con lo que te dije hoy ps quien es tu chico indicado?para ir al baile?

Sora:emm ps….-recordando a tai con mimi-ya tengo a mi chico indicado y se llama Michael

Matt:en-en-serio?-dijo matt un poco triste

Sora:y tu ya invitastes a alguien

Matt:ps no,no se a quien invitar porque yo te quería invitar a ti pero ya tienes al chico que querías que te invitara…

Sora:bu-bu-eno…-un poco ruborizada-si pero hay muchas chicas en el colegio…

Matt:si pero no hay tantas chicas como tu…

Sora:Matt..

Matt:bueno y no sabes si tai ya invito a alguien al baile?no lo he visto desde hace un rato..

Sora:creo que tal vez ya tiene pareja de baile

Matt:enserio?-dijo sorprendido

Sora:si-triste

Matt:entonces creo que te dejo sora,porque voy a buscar a una chica para invitarla al baile-dijo un poco desanimado

Sora:ok matt

Matt:adiós…sora

Sora:adios mat-dijo con una sonrisa

Matt se fue alejando poco a poco y sora lo quedo viendo hasta que desapareció…..

Pensamientos de sora:que me esta pasando…sora porque todos los chicos se enamoran de ti….y yo creo que me estoy enamorando de Matt?...tal vez con matt olvide a Tai…..

EN OTRA PARTE

Davis:QUEEEEEEEEEE?ya-ya ti-ti-tienes pareja de ba-ba-ile?

Kari:si lo siento Davis

Davis:pero quien es tu pareja de baile?

Kari:T.K

T.k:a si es Davis yo la invite esta mañana

Davis:que-que-que-que-davis parecía un disco rayado y esta paralizado

Kari:Davis es tas bien?

Davis:si esto-toy bien gracias-y davis se fue alejando triste y caviz baja

Tai:Hola Davis que tienes?

Davis:ehh?nada tai-dijo tratándose de hacer el animado

Tai:yo se que te pasa algo

Davis:bueno…si es queee la chica que yo quería invitar al baile ya tiene pareja

Tai:te comprendo me paso lo mismo-dijo recordando lo que paso con sora

Davis:entonces no tienes pareja de baile?

Tai:como no ya tengo..mimi me invito

Davis:enserio?tienes suerte

Tai:si tu lo dices

Davis:como asi?si mimi es Bella,popular,carismática,inteligente…ps lo tiene todo

Tai:bueno ya Davis…..emm y quien era la chica que querías invitar?

Davis: (si le digo que era kari me matara!)emmm bueno una chica que que se llama emmm Mia nevioso

Tai:ahh ya veo

Kari:Hola hermano!

Tai:hola kari

Kari:adivina!ya tengo pareja para el baile

Tai:asi?y se puede saber quien es?

Kari:es T.K!-dijo y apareció T.k atrás de ella

Tai:mmm bueno bien por ustedes

Davis:si que bien

Kari:y tu hermano tienes cita para el baile?-dijo golpeándole con el codo

Tai:ps si..

y se puede saber quien es?

Tai:es-es mimi

Kari:mimi?que bien hermano ps me llevo genial con ella,es genial amiga y hasta podría ser genial cuñada!jajaja-dijo con voz picara

Tai:kari no digas tonterías!-dijo enojado

Kari:hermano..-dijo asustada

Tai:lo siento kari es que solo es cita para baile…em no nos vamos a hacer novios!

Kari:si tienes razón perdón…..es que yo solo decía que seria genial cuñada

Tai:bueno ya perdón no te preocupes olvidalo

Kari:De acuerdo hermano

Mimi:ooigan estaban hablando se mi?kari dijistes CUÑADA?

Todos miraron a mimi asustados y mas tai porque tal vez iva a pensar que estaban planeando como hacerse novio de ella por lo que dijo kari


End file.
